moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kisanas'aldor Tor'shanvas
Knighthaven S. Neph'anis '''or '''Kisanas'aldor "Kin" Tor'shanvas. His new name that was founded, that he calls himself, and goes by is a Kaldorei Druid and actually one of the few among the Druids of the Talon. He use to be a druid of his own totem until he sought to go into training and receive teachings from another Kaldorei to become a Druid of the Talon. Along with the recent conflict that Kin had to partake in by fighting. He became a much different Kaldorei, much more settle; quiet, collected, calm, and relaxed more then he ever was since nearly experiencing death with his daughter, Stellaria Neph'anis, himself. Kisanas'aldor Tor'shanvas does and has not resorted to an act of violence since.. He niether nor fights because of his daughter and this only fact that he has not used his powers since two years ago. He does put effort into some new work, treating the wounded or injured around Stormwind and Darnassus by only using herbs. He previously use to work for three known orders; Guardians of Kalimdor, Talah Zin Thera, and Alu Dora. In fact, Kisanas had worked alongside of the Night Elves of Guardians of Kalimdor at one point in time, following the leadership of Lady Amÿthÿst Firesteel 'and '''Lord 'Thaldun Firesteel as a '''Commander up until he felt, he thought that he should resign from his duties of Guardians of Kalimdor. By time that Knighthaven Shan're'al Neph'anis had moved on from the night elven order of Guardians of Kalimdor and the people within. He had formed an order of his own and had become known as the Lord, Kel'serador of Talah Zin Thera. It was only for a time, Kin stood with a strong footing as an successful leader to the Night Elves, Highborne, and other races that enlisted or joined Talah Zin Thera until he abandoned his kin in Ashenvale one night to save his daughter, Stella from a deadly attack of Grelkin and Satyr. He had handed the order over to Hellìan Autumnheart. It was actually Hellìan Autumnheart that deprived him, took the order from him by guilt tripping and explaining the truth of life to him. Kisanas has only recently returned to the city of Stormwind and spends much of his time in the city since after leaving someone whom wanted him to be in Darnassus and letting go of the promises that he made to her, letting go of the memories with or of her, and letting go of the many items that were within the pouch that reminded him of his past. It is unknown of how Kin or Kisanas acts nowadays, but he was and use to be a kind-hearted man that carried a lot of respect, care, devotion, and loyalty for many people. These recent conflicts have warped his mind and have changed him after his daughter and him had nearly experienced death. He is known by many names. Neph, Kin, Haven, Kisan, and or even Tor'shan. Neph '''had made a final decision to take action of leaving the cities and the people of the Alliance behind to travel out into the world of Azeroth to find a place for where he could raise his daughter, '''Stellaria Neph'anis and live in peace without having to worry about fighting or battling endlessly, losing people, bloodshed, and war later though. He had searched and wanted a place for where young Stella could grow up in a purely Kaldorein environment since she had lost both of her real parents and would not have known what it was truly like to be Kaldorei by remaining in an orphanage in Stormwind. This also meant that Knighthaven Neph'anis would be leaving close people behind, but these people, these friends of which were made he had hoped for to live out the rest of their lives without him around to help them. They were, Myrak Graytorn, Kyandra Icefire, Wainros Nightlark, Omar Ravenheart, and Kanadros the Beastcaller. Kisanas'aldor "Kin" Tor'shanvas had set out to travel from Stormwind to a peaceful place that he was not even sure existed on Azeroth's plains, but ironically found such a place deep within Mount Hyjal. Knighthaven and Stellaria Neph'anis have been hidden away from the rest of the world in Mount Hyjal ever since.. Till recently. Appearance. Clothing & Attires. Arms & Weapons. History. Re-Working. This is subject to change frequently and multiple times. 'Early Life - The Path of a Druid' ' ' ' ' 'The Burning Crusade - The Demonic Cycle' 'Wrath of the Lich King - The Fallen King' ' ' ' ' 'The Cataclysm - The Destroyer, Enlisting into the Blades of Greymane' 'The Cataclysm - Second Sundering, Enlisting into La Rivoluzione, New Oceans' ' ' ' ' 'Mists of Pandaria - The Horde, New Oceans, Legacy of Zin-Azshari' 'Mists of Pandaria - Hell's Howl, Guardians of Kalimdor' 'Mists of Pandaria - Hell's Fall, Talah Zin Thera' 'Warlords of Draenor - The Iron Horde, Talah Zin Thera' 'Legion - The Demonic Attack, Mount Hyjal' 'Battle for Azeroth - The Horde Again, Teldrassil, Darkshore, War's Return' Personality. Religion & Beliefs. Romantic Love & Relationship. Gallery. Credit goes to the artist, NihilAzari Kin Sketch02.jpg|Knighthaven S. Neph'anis sitting in a tree. Kin Sketch01.jpg|Knighthaven. S. Neph'anis sitting in a tree. Kin01.png|Knighthaven S. Neph'anis standing in a moonwell. Kin02.png|A viewing of Knighthaven S. Neph'anis from the side. Kin03.png|Knighthaven S. Neph'anis sitting against a cave wall. Kin04.2.jpg|Knighthaven S. Neph'anis in his armor while holding his staff and casting a spell. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Druids Category:Druids of the Antler Category:House of Neph'anis